Max's Life: Chapter 1
by Estes01
Summary: Disclaimer, The characters that I'm using in this story belongs to there origonal owners creaters of Death Note and J.K. Rowland This is a story about my O.C. original character Max who wants new friends, but ends up being in a love triangle later on


Max was your ordinary American student. He was about six feet tall, with sapphire blue eyes and a moderately muscular body. He was one of the nation's smartest, ranked eighth in the nation to be exact. His ACT Scores were almost perfect, he was a member of Mensa and he scored a near perfect SAT. Max may have been one of the smartest, but he didn't have very many friends. The few he had were always busy, seeming to have plans with their families or girlfriends all the time.

Max didn't have a girlfriend or a job, and his family never seemed to notice he was even around. So, thanks to the town mayor who had knew Max since elementary school, and never having a son of his own had practically adopted Max. Calling in a favor, the mayor managed to get Max an apartment at reduced rent. To pay for it, Max was using money from a bank account his parents set aside for his college fund.

There was only a couple of months left until graduation, and Max no longer cared _who_ he hung out with; he just wanted somebody, anybody to notice him. He wanted the feeling of not being wanted to go away.

_Why am I like this? Does anyone really care about me? Am I even visible to anyone? _ These questions flooded his mind every day,

After about ten minutes of walking and thinking, Max finally made it back to his apartment, a sigh of relief filled his lungs. Throwing his messenger bag down on the floor, he kicked off his shoes and socks off at the doorway and turned on his stereo, Evanescence's _Fallen _album resuming from where it last hit stop.

Max finally managed to just plop on his leather couch that made an L shape around the living room. He couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to have company here. He was laying there daydreaming, he heard a loud thud coming from his room. He fell off the couch in surprise.

"Ow! Bloody hell that hurt!" said a male voice in an English accent

"Oh yeah, whatever gave you the first clue Sherlock Holmes?" said another male with a rough but a lighter toned voice.

"Alright you two, am I going to have to separate you?" Said a soft female's voice.

"I agree with you on that one, wouldn't want mum to get involved now would we?" said the second female's voice.

Laughter filled the apartment. Max just laid on the floor, dazed and confused. He wondered how they got into his apartment.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny managed to pick themselves off the floor, looking around, confusion written on their faces. Ginny took hold of Harry's arm. "Where are we?" She asked with a fearful voice.

Harry just stood there calmly. "I have no idea."

Looking scared, Ginny buried her face into Harry's chest and Harry just held her comfortingly her as Ginny sobbed in fear. Ron watched her worriedly.

While all of this was going on, Max slowly and quietly crept his way down the hall toward his room, where the voices were coming from. He reached the door, and taking a deep breath he peered into the room to see four figures.

The first of the four was a tall red-headed male with an athletically built body. Next to him was a shorter darker haired male who also had an athletic body, as well as wearing glasses and has an unusual lightning bolt scar on his forehead. In his arms was a shorter red-headed girl with hair just a bit longer than her shoulders. Just behind the tall red-head stood another female. She was about the height of the tall male's shoulder with somewhat bushy brown hair. The first thing that Max noticed about them, was that they looked confused, as though they were lost.

_Who are these people? How did they get into my house? Where did they - _Before Max could finish his last thought, there was a flash of white light. After the flash was gone, Max found himself on the floor unable to move.

In the room, Harry has his wand out and pointing toward the doorway "We're not the only ones here." He said cautiously,


End file.
